Of Wonderland
by frazzler
Summary: Alice is bored.When Alice recognises a strange land from her dreams and is transported there will it be better?  The world has been plunged into darkness and only she can save it she meets old friends but everyone has a dark side...  Alice must choose.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic I hope you will all enjoy it PLEASE REVIEW I will update as often as possible this chapter is a lot shorter than I planned because I was so excited to post it I'm adding the rest onto the next chapter the later chapters should be longer this is just the start! Thanks for reading...enjoy_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately i do not own Alice in wonderland i am simply borrowing the wonderful characters and world the book was set in *sniffsniff_

**PROLOGUE/CHAPTER ONEISH**

He had black shoes, polished so they shined. He had green pants pinstriped with bright purple- the colours clashed alarmingly, he had a jacket in similar style. His shirt was a baby blue and he sported a ridiculous spotted cravat which was mainly blue with small yellow spots in-between the larger purple ones. Atop his head was a mess of black hair except for a mop which crossed over his face , it was a silvery white colour-he constantly pushed it back. Upon the wild hair precariously sat a black top hat, it was wider at the top and thinner at the bottom where a Christmas style ribbon was tied, tucked into which was a 10/6 price label. The man had green eyes bright, shining and sparkling with his apparently always present glee. The man pranced about looking careless as his too-long legs carried him through a beautiful land splashed with stunning colours under the radiant sun. Everything suddenly shattered like a million pieces of glass, the shards glittering as they fell through the sudden darkness.

Alice Kingsleigh woke with a start.  
>''Just a dream,'' She shuddered, ''just a dream''<br>Although part of her wished otherwise... Dreams of the land had plagued her ever since...ever since she could remember. Just last night a ridiculous rabbit had hopped near a sapphire lake, he was wearing a waistcoat and constantly looked at a golden pocket watch with a worried expression saying: ''too late, she's far too late!'' and then even more worriedly ''I'm so late!'' and scampering off as fast as his little legs could carry him before the scene was drowned in the lakes gushing water. The man with his hat appeared the most and whichever dream he appeared in ended the most dramatically because despite his crazy appearance he seemed so real.

She wondered if she was mad. Nobody else had the same dream- or at least dreams about the same things-every night did they?

Alice got out from her warm bed, her room wasn't cold but in the dark she shivered. After splashing herself with cold water she ran a small bath and soaked in it washing her hair and as she did so calming herself. She lay there for some time remembering how when she was little she told everyone of her strange land but as she grew older it was said to be improper of a young lady with an upbringing such as hers to let her mind wander about such silly and impossible things and so she ceased talking of such things and just as she did so her memories faded and she could no longer remember the place that she used to call... she couldn't even remember that. Only that she so believed it was real.

She quickly wrapped a towel about herself and brushed her hair so that she could look presentable. She was a pretty girl of 16, she had long, golden-blonde hair which reached, curling to the middle of her back she had soft features, gently rounded cheeks and a softly curved chin-she had a small nose and was considered very pretty by most, despite that and the fact that she was almost of marrying age a suitor had yet to catch her eye and she had yet to be caught in the eye of a suitor. This was possibly because she was more than anything else in love with her dreams.

Alice dressed and was soon down to breakfast just as it was being served; she quickly ate barely tasting the food. Not being able to stand still she went outside trying to figure out the name of the place which she still could not remember nor fathom how she could forget. So consumed was she in thought that she stumbled, tripping over a too-large rabbit hole, it was strangely familiar but not being able to recognise it she filed it away to think of later, right now she wanted not to think at all.

Alice loved her family dearly but she barely spoke to them, it wasn't purposeful as she was mostly outside exploring or just spending time on her own nothing interested her of this world not that she hated it but in comparison to the dream world of hers, she found it strangely bland, boring, colourless because the other world seemed better everything was brightly coloured, the weather was always perfect and something of the characters she dreamed of attracted her even more. whilst everyone here was always quite content doing nothing Alice was not!

She sat down some distance from the house and lay down closing her eyes feeling the warmth of the uncommonly sunny day, she let her mind go blank. Everything went black.''Too late!''

_A/N please review it would make my day, week month year etc... And it will motivate me to post faster please tell me if I've done anything terribly wrong!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone I'm glad to see my story is being read! Thanks for the review it made all the difference and if you enjoyed the last chapter i hope you enjoy this one too_

_And without further ado..._

**CHAPTER TWO**

''Too late!'' cried the Rabbit as he stared miserable and worried at the golden pocket watch which he replaced into the pocket of his waistcoat. He hopped forward and looked up as he bumped into something. She was tall with long golden-blonde locks and striking blue eyes. He gasped ''Alice?'' again ''Alice? Is that you?''

In bewilderment at seeing the absurd waist coat wearing rabbit she found she had lost her ability to speak and just nodded slightly looking at him curiously (''How could a rabbit talk? and he's wearing clothes! ''She thought to herself)

''you're late!'' He said angrily tapping his gold pocket watch as it grew ever larger and ticked louder than ever, increasing in volume until the whole room vibrated with the noise and Alice was covering her ears because the volume was such that it began to give her a headache. She looked up at the watch, towering over her as it morphed into the joyous man from her last dream except that his hat and his clothes were all but shredded, his greasy hair fell flat on his head, and his shoes were covered in mud. His face distorted with rage he bent down and lifted Alice roughly to eye level his eyes were murderously red...

Alice breathed heavily as she jolted upright she'd never had a dream... no a nightmare like that and it terrified her what could she possibly be late for? Why did the somewhat beautiful man from her dreams change like that?

She felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away, it was silly for a lady to cry and a silly thing to cry about: what nonsense to think her dream could come true. She was glad for the suns warmth and light as she made her way home.

She walked inside and caught a glance of herself in the mirror, her mother would be furious! She tried to be sneaky as she crept up the stairs, then, ''Alice?'' her mother's voice asked. (''Damn!'' Alice thought) ''yes'' she cringed hoping to high heaven her mother did not leave the kitchen... but of course she did ''ALICE!'' she shouted at the filthy girl ''what have you done? Can you not care for yourself, are you not old enough? Upstairs, now and change!'' her mother was upset and Alice did as she was told in the hopes that she would not get herself into any more trouble.

She lay awake that night, thinking... and then she remembered, WONDERLAND! She would call it wonderland, wonderland was what dwelled in her dreams, and wonderland was what she thought of! She revelled in her new-found discovery but what did it mean? Alice thought she heard whispers, calling her and for a moment and listened intently but after hearing nothing for a while she fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time in too long.

Alice wandered in the acres of her father's estate wondering what all of her discoveries meant but she still couldn't remember anything of the ''people'' in her dreams, '' but maybe I'm being silly'' Alice thought to herself after a while. They were simply childish wishes from a long time ago or were they?

Alice stumbled and fell to the ground, she cursed and quickly blushed bright crimson as she realised what she had just said. She looked behind her to see that the rabbit hole was at fault for her tripping. She moved closer to inspect it as it was rather large for a rabbit hole she leaned in close to it but as she did so, she heard many disjointed sounds and curiously asked ''hello?'' the question-greeting echoed making Alice wonder just how deep this hole was and she soon poked a long stick in. It never reached the bottom and when she let go of the stick she never heard a sound to indicate that it had reached the bottom. Giving up Alice went home to think this through but no matter how she tried to justify the large hole to herself she simply could not... that is until she thought of its possible connection to wonderland.

Of course! She remembered now, that night Alice awoke after a dream of the calling voices in the rabbit hole. In the dream a younger Alice had also been curious of the hole she had leaned in too close and fallen in she fell and fell first through blackness and then though a lighter area to the music of a piano which played itself, a strange jazzy melody, there were also large clocks some smaller ones, some books and playthings which the younger girl grabbed at and in her hands, as she fell, she hugged a small doll that looked very much like herself to her chest a little frightened. Eventually she landed hard on a solid floor in a strange room with many doors all sorts of strange sizes some too small and others far too tall. There was a glass table in the middle... and then she woke up.

Alice could not go to sleep after such a thought inducing dream and the excitement of a possible escape.

There was an annoying buzz and after searching her entire room for a source Alice huffed, annoyed and sat on her bed only for the buzz to get even louder! And louder! And even louder until it turned into a chorus of voices: ''Come Alice! Come, hurry!'' they reached an apparent maximum volume and faded leaving Alice's head whirring with the remaining echoes of the eerie voices which called her to the rabbit hole.

The girl loved adventure and was too excited at the moment to be scared by the haunting voices calling her. She stood and slipping on some boots and a jacket she left her room. Not stopping to even consider that she could be mad, she descended the stairs of the house and soon arrived at the rabbit hole...

_Hey was it good? I hope so I think they will get longer as I go on. I can't wait for Alice to get back...but will she?_

_**R&R PLEEEAAAASSSSEE I need it it keeps me going **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello sorry for the later than usual update, I was flying home yesterday from my holiday and didn't get anything done. This is a very short chapter but from the next one things start to get interesting... i apologise for the slow start ;L but i promise things will speed up!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing ... except for my plot._

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alice fell fast through the darkness she couldn't see a thing at first until she crashed into a table floating in the hole and the music started, a piano played by no one caused it, it was a jazzy melody just like in her dream except that it was distorted and the rhythm kept breaking and the keys were out of tune. She fell for what could have been hours or it could have been minutes, time meant nothing here. There were other phenomenons like floating clocks and pocket watches, there was even a bed as Alice flew by.

She landed hard and shattered a glass table before hitting the cold, tiled floor. Eventually, she stood up covered in cuts and bruises. The room was relatively small and as she looked around her she saw loads of doors of an all-assortment of sizes. She made her way slowly to one door on her left she twisted and pulled the knob but to no avail, it simply would not open. Alice tried as many doors as she could find but none would open and she fell onto the floor, sore and frustrated.

What was she to do stuck here like this? she wondered, looking anxiously around. Just as she was about to give in to the hysteria that had long since been trying to break through, she saw a glint of silver- it was a key! She ran towards it, picked it up from amidst the shattered glass and proceeded to try it on all of the doors but they all would not open and she fell onto the ground and began to cry. She cried because she was stuck here with no possible way out, she didn't know where she was and nor did anybody else.

''That's not going to help, you know.'' Purred a deep voice, startling Alice out of her misery. She looked around but could not find the voices source and in confusion she asked: ''where are you?'' and a large grey cat with purple stripes and bright eyes which matched his striped and gave him a rather alarming appearance materialised into the room ''isn't that the wrong question?'' it asked lazily, ''I know where I am but had I answered your question you would still not know where I was because you do not know where you are.'' Alice was annoyed by this and said '' I simply wanted to see you!'' His face bore a painfully huge grin and he looked at his nails as he said, ''I know, a great many people do.'' Alice was getting more infuriated by the second and seeing this, the large cat asked, ''Are you going to ask me the right question now?'' he rolled onto his back in mid-air and waited and she gritted her teeth and said, ''Please help me...''to which he replied, ''why of course, my dear, what do you need help with?''  
>''Isn't it obvious?'' ''no.'' He grinned and exasperated with the annoying creature who seemed to need exact details and answers for everything Alice said, ''I'm lost, I'm in pain, I can't get out of here I don't know where I am or even if I'm awake because everything here is impossible and none of this can be real, so if you please mister cat it is my dream and you <em><span>will <span>_help me. Please'' she added on the last word because she felt slightly childish after the outburst. '' if this is a dream then why don't you wake up'' he asked. Alice closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up but when she opened her eyes nothing had changed. ''I can't'' she said bitterly. ''ah'' sighed the cat, ''what is your name?'' he changed the subject. ''Alice, and yours?'' ''Alice... how interesting'' he mused.'' I have a great many, but you may call me chess.'' Replied the cat. ''ok.'' Alice said ''Chess can you help me?'' '' wrong again!'' he said gleefully '' It is not a question of whether I can, but whether I will.'' ''fine. Will you help me.'' Alice said through gritted teeth. ''why of course'' replied chess grabbing her hand and pulling her through the air. ''whaa-'' was all Alice managed to say before they disappeared from the room.

Alice felt like she was going to suffocate before she landed hard in front of a large banquet table. It was all she could do not to be sick. The cat appeared next to her and chuckled at her on the ground. She glared at him before standing and dusting herself off. She pointed an accusing finger at him just as he said ''good-bye'' and he disappeared leaving only a trace of his grin behind.

Alice sighed in frustration and thought '' I'm going mad!'' another bodiless voice said ''Aren't we all?'' sounding amused (it was chess) '' that's why you're here after all...'' Alice was about to call chess back when something flew through the air and cracked on her head. She knew no more...

_Alice is back in wonderland ! so now that shes finally here the chapters are going to be longer and the story will move faster i know this chapter is short , sorrrry but i promise to compensate you with longer chapters in future and the next chapter should be up tomorrow i just love a cliffy please r&r pleeeeeaaaaaasssssse! Thx _

_frazzler_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone thx for the reviews I really appreciate them this chapter will be a little different as it is from a singular POV i hope you enjoy it – please R&R thx_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Alice's POV**

''...Spooooooooon...'' was the first thing I heard as I awoke it sounded half crazed and I cracked my eyes open, quickly shutting them because of the bright light and then another voice said, ''she's awake. I think'' I felt a hand on my forehead and my eyes fluttered again before I opened them fully. In front of me was a pale face surrounded by untidy black hair and a silver-grey mop covered one of his green eyes. I gasped realising that he was who I had dreamt about but his eyes weren't shining. ''Hello there.'' He said, ''I'm terribly sorry Thackery can't help himself he throws things all the time...Care to join us?'' I recoiled- last time he was so terrifyingly angry in my dream but maybe that was just my imagination running wild or it could be something in the future... ''y-yes, please'' my voice cracked and he grinned madly and pushed me into a chair whilst he simultaneously poured a cup of tea and took a sip ''mmm'' he said and put it in-front of me, ''it's delicious,'' he said. ''try some'' (''eurgh but he just drank from it'') I thought but politely raised it to my lips and took a small sip. It was delicious but before I could have so much as another drop a bedraggled, giant hair foaming at the mouth yelled ''clean cup! Move left!'' and he began moving and I leapt from my seat into the next so fast that it had toppled over and I had fallen into the man who wore a hat. ''sorry!'' I said, worried that he would get angry but he just laughed slightly and helped me up again before sitting next to me.

''And what would your name be my dear?'' he asked '' I'm Hatter, or Tarrant... call me either.'' ''I'm Alice. Alice kingsleigh'' I held out my hand and he stared at in confusion before I dropped it ''Alice? But then you know my name silly girl! There is much for you to do and it is no time to be playing games'' he said as several exclamations of ''it's her! I thought she'd never come'' or ''She's too tall!'' could be heard around the table. ''I don't understand what you mean? I don't believe we've met.'' I said and they all exchanged worried looks ''Alice look around. Do you know where you are?'' asked the hatter I did as he said. It looked vaguely familiar except everything was dark and all of the rainbow colours had faded slightly and the trees and flowers were dying. ''Wonderland?'' I asked Thackery- I assumed that was the hare- looked relieved as did the dormouse and rabbit but the hatter looked sad. ''it used to be.'' He said quietly adjusting his hat. ''Used to be?'' I asked he seemed to consider his answer before saying ''Look around you does anything look the same?'' I shook my head and he continued ''Iracebeth of crims, the white queens sister has unleashed terrible things unto our once beautiful land because of her mad bid fer power and th' white queen..'' his accent slipping...'' has fled and ees in hiding. Thar was naught we could dew. We neede' a champion Alice and we believed it was yew bu' yew never came in time and look what it has cost Wonderland! Everything is dead and the red queen iracebeth reigns all powerful because our champion NEVER CA-'' ''HATTER!'' the dormouse shouted and he exhaled heavily before smiling '' thank you mally.'' He said '' I'm sorry Alice I wasn't myself for a minute there...I do hope you forgive me. I am mad you know '' I was scared but I nodded carefully his apology seemed sincere enough and then he said ''It's late we should all be going now.'' He said seriously '' Alice... you can stay with me?'' he posed it as a question so i nodded and said good-bye to the others and as they were leaving he shouted ''back early tomorrow and we'll leave for marmoreal!'' they indicated that they had heard and he led me into his house.

From the outside the house looked like a single breath of wind could send it crashing down. It was made of a light brown wood and the roof was black shingle there was a large windmill haphazardly sticking out of the side of the building. On the inside it was quaint and quite beautiful with a small kitchen-lounge entrance room. No piece of furniture I had seen yet matched any other and the place was packed with useless items and was by no means tidy or organised. This was where I sat now, in front of a fire on a lovely orange couch in the lounge and the hatter was on another purple armchair. He and I had talked for some time now, he had introduced me to his friends who were at the table: they were Mallymkun the dormouse, Thackery the hare and Mctwisp the rabbit and he had told me what some of the colours of his eyes told of his personality, he had said ''Blue means I'm thinking, red means I'm angry and purple means...'' He laughed and then stared intently at me and his eyes had glowed purple, he looked proud and he had continued to say ''it really means I'm concentrating.'' He chuckled lightly and I gave a half hearted laugh he looked as if he was going to say something more but stopped and said ''marmoreal tomorrow we'll all explain.'' It was more to himself then me so I pretended I didn't hear. And now it was late and time to consider sleeping he said ''unfortunately I only have one room and-'' I cut him off, ''I'll have the couch'' I said quickly but he frowned and said '' I'll have the couch and you're welcome to have my bed'' eventually, I agreed and he showed me to my, well his, room it was cluttered, like the rest of the house and he looked slightly embarrassed because of the mess. ''I have some erm spare clothes, if you need them.'' He motioned to my dress and then a cupboard before striding over to it and handing me a long t-shirt. I thanked him and he left, his eyes glowing a soft, warm brown. I changed and lay down on the huge bed, slipping on the covers- they smelled... warm and a bit like tea I liked it here but I went to sleep here knowing that when I woke up I would be home and this would all have been a dream... a wonderful dream.

_So ? whatdidya think? I hope it was good and the chapters will get progressively longer starting here. And for those who have been wondering why the MH is so angry in Alices dream... you will soon find out i may not be able to post tomorrow night as i have exams but maybe... i have two possible plans pm me or review whether you think i should be evil or nice :) for my next chapter_

R&R IT WOULD MAKE ME REEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYY HAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYY!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys i know its been too long lifes been pretty hectic so i thought id throw in something way before i wanted it to happen as a treat im writing in a slightly different style if you don't like it don't hesitate to tell me and ill re post it in a different style can someone tell me how to reply to reviews because i honestly have no idea but... aniwho hope you do enjoy oh and don't hesitate to pm me either and don't be too mean please- this is my first fanfic :/_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ALICE'S POV**

I woke up at the sound of an annoying whistle coming from downstairs- it was that of a tea kettle- and I rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. The pillow smelled strange, different than usual it was like honeyed tea; I inhaled it again and quickly opened my eyes to look at the room that wasn't mine. It was a mess: books and pieces of paper were scattered everywhere and the shelves were cluttered with many strange objects, the drawers were overflowing and there were dozens of hats all around. I got out of my bed and made an attempt to walk through the mess and I was about to open the door when I realised I was only wearing the too large t-shirt that the hatter had given me last night. I quickly rushed around the room grabbing my various garments and pulling them on as I did so and I was at the door again about to pull it open when it flew inwards, missing my face by barely a centimetre and the hatter pranced in with a tea tray and some odd looking fruits, I – of course- managed to somehow trip over my own feet in shock and as I expected to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me and pulled me to my feet; I was face-to-face with a profusely-apologising-mad-hatter.

Up close I was fascinated by his eyes which flashed rapidly changing colour, underlined orange with mercury, his eyebrows were much the same colour. He had a pale complexion deeply contrasting with his hair. My study moved down, I looked at his nose, sharp and angled but kind of... odd? Well it still suited him... and then his lips, they formed his apologies until suddenly he closed them together, tightly and his pale face was flushed a light pink when we both realised he was still holding me.

The moment had ended as quickly as it had come, Hatter mumbled something and left after gesturing towards the amazingly-still-composed-tea tray, I could not fathom how he had managed that, putting that down and catching me, he probably forgot to let go of me because he felt so bad, or _worse _maybe I was holding onto him... I probably imagined the flash of silver-blue in his eyes but if it wasn't just my mind playing tricks I wonder what it meant. I hope he's not angry with me.

After eating a lovely meal I composed myself and walked down and found the hatter outside I sat by him and for a while there was only silence and I wondered if he was angry with me and he wanted me to move but then '' where ar' they, th' bloody things we'll have to leave. Now'' He looked at me and we both stood. He looked angry so i didn't dare suggest that we might wait for the others, but somehow I didn't mind being on my own with him. ''Marmoreal?'' I asked ''Is that where the erm... white queen is hiding ?'' his only response was a stiff nod...

**Tarrant's/Hatters POV**

I heard the kettle whistle and hurried to pour the hot water into a cup before it woke Alice... she didn't remember anything... pity that but I could remedy it or at least Mirana could when we visited her. If only she'd have come SOONER... ''Calm. Control.'' I breathed to myself as I prepared the breakfast tray for Alice and thought of the things starting with the letter A ... because I thought of the girl/ woman upstairs. ''Alice, Array, Away, Attractive, Alluring...'' I stopped right there and busied my hands to prevent my thoughts from wondering too far because I didn't think of her that way... did I?

I hurried upstairs, shoved open the door and at the same time saw Alice fall with a shocked expression on her face –at least i didn't hit her. I did two things at once: I put the breakfast tray on the shelf and caught Alice pulling her up in my arms, she was warm and felt delicate and she smelt wonderful like... tea and short cakes. I needed her closer and for a second it was all I could do not to pull her into me. I heard myself apologising – what she didn't understand was why, she thought it was for almost hitting her with a door, which i admittedly felt bad for but I didn't _actually hit her- _when it became obvious that I should let her go, i blushed and hurriedly left the room after pointing to her breakfast with a short mumble of ''Things beginning with the letter A...'' I hope she didn't hear!

_Hey guys- i'm trying a new style please tell me if you like it- if not i'll repost it differently i promise to be quicker with the next update hopefully tomorrow night or definitely by the next you see the reviews button? press and review and if anyone could tell me how to reply to reviews it would be much appreciated tthx for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey should stop making promises- I swear theyre bad luck! My computer was buggered but now ,tis all better_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Everything was colourless and dark ... Everything except HIS Alice - had he just thought of her like that? She didn't remember though. He looked at her again her face was flushed with the wind and her hair was fluttering about her, much like the hem of her tattered dress which he had attempted to convince her would not be suitable but when she had asked if he had another suggestion he was at a loss for what to say. Nobody had said much along the way so far and they were almost there: marmoreal. Nothing more was said the rest of the way either- the only noises breath becoming misty in the cold air and the only distractions for each was the other. Every now and again they would turn to look at each other in what they must have thought was an inconspicuous manner but each burning gaze was most certainly noticed.

Alice gasped as a pure white structure came into view- in the darkness a beacon of light - it was beautiful, elaborate but at the same time contrarily plain. The hatter didn't think much of the colour white but as he had in the past years become more colourless every year that Alice had failed to come he appreciated even the white as it kept his own blackness at bay.

They entered the gates in silence, the doors opened with a groan and they entered the large white room and were met with the stunning sight of marmoreal where they had finally arrived.

A stunning young woman dressed in white came forward her dress flowed like water - even when she stood still. The satin garment did not move with her elegant - dance- like movements as she came towards them and with a voice like bells greeted them graciously, introducing herself as Mirana of marmoreal.

Alice was confused as to how the woman knew her name when she had greeted her '' Alice, my dear we have been awaiting your presence here and we welcome you back ... Home...only if you choose so of course.'' she finished with a slight curtsey and Alice felt her words were sincere but how could she call a dream world with a mad man, a white castle, an evil and good queen and a disappearing cat and animals that could talk home? She was certain it was a dream but she replied ignoring the queens last few words: 'thank you for the ... Welcome but I... Your majesty ... What I mean to say is' she was interrupted by the hatter who insisted 'say what you mean and not what you mean to say!' but she continued albeit slightly annoyed ' I am confused .'

The hatters face fell as he had hoped she might remember when faced with the memories but he requested a private word with the queen.  
>' she doesn't remember...'<br>'Doesn't remember anything?' she asked- even her voice was flowing and graceful! - ' vaguely, she remembers 'wonderland' but nobody and nothing else: not you, not Thackery, not Chessur, not mally, not... Me...'  
>' I don't know if there is anything I can do for you . I'm so sorry' she replies her brow creasing ' there is one thing...' her voice trails off. ' ... Please? 'Tarrant begs in the silence.<br>'alright.' she begins ' I can try but I cannot guarantee that it will work. Bring her to meet me for tea tomorrow. I'll try to remedy her then.' she finishes curtly but gently and a relieved hatter takes his leave to inform his Alice (I've done it again she's not mine!) of the plan for the following day.

Alice wandered about - of course she was meant to have a guide, but she had... Evaded him. For the time being. - she almost got lost because of the single colour of everything it was all somewhat symmetrical and yet different she noted but everything here seemed contrary: like the Hatter for instance and his mood changes and the contrast of his clothing items which also clashed violently with his black/ silver hair which sporadically sported orange outlines and constantly there was a top hat... Alice stopped herself right there because she realised she should not be thinking of him so often but why was she? Lost in her thoughts she meandered about before coming to a stop outside a room from which constant thud- thumping sounds were coming- it was the hat workshop- Alice recognised the room because the hatter had shown it to her because of course it was the most important room of the palace. She damned her subconscious for bringing her here, but interested about how the sounds originated she went in.

the room was bigger inside than the insignificance of the door had suggested. It was almost as untidy and 'disordered as the hatters own house; it was cluttered with colourful hats, odd machines and strange odds and ends that resembled nothing Alice could think of. Her eyes wandered to the hatters form, hunched over a hat and comparing the suitability of two different ribbons, the silvery lock of his hair had escaped and hung over his face and his eyes were a green- blue colour and they changed as he turned to look at her.

A twisted smile cruelly lit up his face and his eyes were red, the orange mercury under lining his eyes became black lines and he stood tall- he did not however wear a top hat - Alice was terrified as a ticking noise became the loudest in the dead silence and the 'hatter' stepped closer he smiled at her considering her for a moment before saying 'late again my Alice' he grabbed her shoulders roughly and slammed her back against the wall, hard, before moving towards her and roughly kissing her.

Alice was terrified as he had moved towards her like a demon hatter and terrified as he had grabbed her and slammed her against the wall but when he kissed her... She was confused because she enjoyed it but she shouldn't. He forced her mouth open and deepened the kiss. She mustn't. She wraps her arms around his neck. Now she can't stop. But he shatters and she is left in the room panting against the wall and confused because nothing makes sense here she wants to go home because one person she had started to trust had done... That - not that she didnt enjoy it - and had disappeared. Alice was not going to stay here.

The hatter was upstairs with the queen discussing Alice's cure whilst Alice was exploring...

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey again hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Alice had quickly gone up to her guest quarters and was in the middle of packing what little she had in the small bag she had bought with herself for the journey to marmoreal when there was a rhythmic knockknockknock on the door and she had almost expired of heart attack when the keyhole had suggested that she answer it- which she did- the door opened to reveal a hatter who smiled and jovially greeted her but his expression fell when in the fleeting moment before the door had slammed closed within inches of his face he saw that she was upset and that her muchness had abandoned her.

He did not know what to do so he knocked again and again until she finally opened the door to him. 'What!' she asked sounding disgruntled he was surprised by what she said but seeing her tear stained face he replied gently ' May I come in?' 'no' she replied menacingly, he was worried about her now so he pushed through the doorway anyway and steered her to the chair where she sat with a huff and they sat there in silence until he finally broke it with the words :' what's wrong?' he would regret them soon.  
>'Nothing' came Alice's curt reply ' why ever would you think something was wrong?' she smiled sweetly but her voice had grown more shrill with every word. 'In fact,' she said ' there's no need for you to stay.' the hatter, ignoring her not so subtle suggestion. 'You're leaving?' 'no.' she said he looked relieved and began to ask her to accompany him to the queens' tea before ' I'm waking up.' 'Alice ...why?' he asked sounding weary ' nothing, never mind' she decided to leave later rather than bring up what happened earlier.<p>

Alice had brightened up at tea and the queen was about to try her new remedy. It was all going well and Alice seemed to start recognising things around her the queen, marmoreal etc. And they began to discuss the last time she was here. How she'd been just a silly little girl who had dared contradict absolem- at great peril- and paint roses. The little girl's muchness was returning to her and the hatter realised that over these years she had most certainly... Changed. Tea was over soon and he had escorted Alice back to her rooms where he had left her. Soon the queen went up as she needed to talk to the 'new' Alice. The jabberwocky had returned and something needed to be done. The hatter couldn't help himself but listen to the queens and Alice's conversation for of course had they not wanted anyone to hear they would have simply explained that to the door or perhaps lowered their voices and as they had not done any of the above the hatter invited himself to listen- he was not going to like what he heard.

'Alice' Mirana began with a smile ' it's so nice to have you back.' and Alice who had forgotten completely about leaving had replied ' thank you, your majesty it's good to be back' ' Mirana please, dear, but I'm afraid I have some ... Bad news...' there was silence so the queen continued ' I know you were told about the red queen and perhaps her jabberwocky?' Alice nodded carefully, curiously and Mirana went on ' there is only one way to bring peace back to underland-' ' underland?' Alice asked ' yes' Mirana said sadly ' ever since ... My sister... But as I was saying there is only one way to bring peace again.' she unrolled a long scroll and pointing at one particular picture, and said ' I need a champion Alice and I believe that I need you.' the picture showed an armoured warrior fiercely slicing her sword through the air with precision- it could've been a dance if not for the vicious looking creature she was attacking. Alice shook her head in disbelief, amazement but she was curious and strangely , something told her she wanted this - she felt something warm inside her growing little did she know that it was her muchness returned to her by a mere picture.

Alice nodded now confidence replacing disbelief and she wanted to be the queen's champion but then... She had no idea how to handle a sword never mind to the extent of perfection it was used within the picture, perhaps she would not be able and she would fail wonder- underland so she considered her answer carefully and said ' I will need to have a few days- to see if I do have any skills' the queen nodded , smiling slightly and explained that a certain 'vorpal' sword knew what it wanted and would guide her movements but she said that ' never the less you might benefit from some training- mayhap the day after tomorrow?' and after Alice had agreed the queen had left her to sleep.

Tarrant Hightopp was inexplicably angry, though he didn't know why except that his -not his! - Alice could be killed-sliced-ripped-hurt was in danger! And she had more or less offered herself up on a golden platter to the jabberwocky! Stupid girl, stupid STUPID girl he knew of the jabberwocks powers and he had seen them himself, lost everything to it and he would be damned if he let Alice die too!

_Hope you liked it – remember reviews make the world go round !_


End file.
